


Sound of My Heart 车

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: just车





	Sound of My Heart 车

13\. 有求必应屋

“这太疯狂了。”Percival挣扎着说，“但也…很聪明。天才之举。”

“谢谢。”Newt冲他害羞地笑，好像把前一句也当成了赞美。

“但还是疯狂。你知道你违反了多少条校规吗？”

“一些吧。”Newt不在意地说，仰头看到那只巨大的鸟，双眼亮晶晶的，“但我不可能丢下Frank不管啊，对吧？”

天哪，一个Helios就够了，现在还来一个Frank？

对于Newt在有求必应屋里养了一只雷鸟这件事，在最初的震惊过去后，Percival感到一种莫名的理所当然。啊，一只金光闪闪的鸟受伤了，当然了，Newt在禁林里发现了它，当然了，Newt得就近在学校里照顾它，为什么不放在有求必应屋里呢？这样别人就不会发现啦！

连Percival一个美国人都听说过这个神秘的房间，Hogwarts的特产。他承认他对其的确抱有好奇心。

“点在于，你的需求一定要非常清晰具体。”Newt向他解释道，“比如我，我事先尽可能的搜集关于亚利桑那的地理信息，然后在穿过墙时努力地想象一个不会被其它任何人发现的模拟亚利桑那的房间。但人对既有空间的想象总是有限的，Frank只是暂时呆在这里。*”

“你的意思是说，只要我在这里集中注意力去想，就能让我的想象变成现实？”

“不仅是想象，而是渴望。就像我想要照顾Frank的需求是非常真切的，必须要是你真的从心里想要的一样——”

他突然停住，低头看了看自己。他的校服不见了，取而代之的是一件孔雀蓝色的修身长裙，缎子的面料，非常优雅的设计。

“对不起。”Percival难得看起来有一丝局促，“只是想要试验一下。”

Newt还在涨红着脸发懵，Percival已经又恢复了一本正经的神色，“这个颜色果然很衬你的眼睛。”

 

 

14\. 耶鲁舞会

Percival不敢相信自己的眼睛。

诚然，到了这个地步，已经不会有人对于Newt是他的耶鲁舞会舞伴感到惊讶了，但说真的，他们眼下的反应也太淡定了吧。

考虑到Newt正穿着那天在有求必应屋被Percival想出来的孔雀蓝色的裙子，化着精致的淡妆，款款向他走来，红着脸但步伐坚定。

“我还在那个房间里吗？”Percival身体本能地握住他伸过来的手，仿佛是自言自语道，“我在做梦吗？”

他的反应显然取悦到了Newt，他低头抿嘴笑，“只是混淆咒罢了。对其他人。”

“Newt…”Percival竟一时不知该说什么。他的男孩儿真是个没有尽头的惊喜。

“你对我实在太好了，Percy，我也想做一次好男友。”

“你一直都是最好的。”Percival赶忙着跟他确认，“甜心，你不需要觉得这是你应该做的。”

“不，当然不。但我就是想。”Newt没再多做解释，而是不确定地笑笑，“所以，我看起来怎么样？”

“美得不可思议。”Percival近乎是虔诚地说到。之前在霍格莫德的约会途中不经意在橱窗里看到那条裙子时，他就觉得Newt穿了一定会很好看，后来在有求必应屋惊鸿一瞥（Newt回过神后很快羞愤交加地把自己的校服想回来了），都比不上眼前这真切的一幕。

（好吧，他承认这是他为数不多的一个…癖好。）

他们正在跳第二支曲子，然而已经呼吸沉重得远超过理应消耗的体力所造成的。Percival搂住Newt在丝滑的缎面束缚下更显得纤细柔韧的腰，将他更拉近自己，两人身体几乎完全贴在一起。他低头与棕发男孩的额头相抵，不理会周围人的目光。

他们已然沉浸在两个人的世界里。

“I want you,”他用气音说道，“so bad.”

Newt躲闪着他炙热的目光，但嘴里说的却是，“这个混淆咒我的确坚持不了很多时间了…”

很快一曲终了，舞伴们都在互相鞠躬，而Percival则一声不吭地拉着Newt的手带领他离开了礼堂。

 

 

15\. 第一次

“感觉怎么样？”Percival

“嗯唔…跟书上说的不一样...”Newt皱着眉头，一脸认真地思考着回答Percival的问题。“我没想到感觉起来会这么…大，还有满。”他喘了喘气试图平复自己的呼吸，“感觉有点怪...但不坏。”

“你找了那种书看？”

“Well，我不想让自己的经验匮乏影响我们的…第一次。所以，是的。”

他的神情和说的话都是那么可爱，让Percival忍不住摆动起腰胯，让深埋在Newt体内的性//器摩擦过他温暖湿润的甬道。

“啊——…哦…这样做也比书上说的，感觉…更强烈。”Percival注意到他的大腿内侧在颤抖，这个细节显得异常的惹人怜爱。

“你不需要担心的，”Newt眨了眨他美丽的、开始泛起雾气的眼睛，而Percival吻了吻他的眼角，“只要想到我是你的第一个男人，第一个进入你身体的人，第一个让你如此信任的人…就已经够让我兴奋的了。”

Newt的喘息急促起来，显然不仅仅是因为Percival加快了速度和力度的抽插。他青涩的少年的身体在Percival身下绽放，就好像被榨出蜜来的鲜花，甜得不可思议。

他像初生时那般赤裸，光滑的皮肤和Percival被毛发覆盖的胸膛和手臂形成鲜明的对比；而他的乳头简直像少女般粉嫩。那件裙子一进屋就被年长的男孩扒掉了，因为“我现在只想跟你做爱，Newt，不需要别的什么幻想。”

Percival重重地碾过他的敏感点，Newt甜蜜地呜咽着收紧搂住他肩膀的胳膊，“啊啊…太多了，Percy…”

“呼…要我轻一点儿吗？”

“嗯嗯…”他发着鼻音摇头，带着浓重的撒娇的意味，“呜…还要，还要更多…”说着甚至双腿勾住了Percival精壮的腰。

“Oh Lord…you will be the death of me.”黑发男孩头热脑涨地咒骂一声，更快地挺动起来。

 

 

16\. 有求必应屋 2

之后两人又一次进到Newt的有求必应屋。

“不，Percival！这个不可能！”Newt羞红了脸，双手捂住了脑袋上突然冒出的猫耳朵*。

 

 

TBC

*有求必应屋具体设定来自HP Wiki, 有些微私设修改

*部长在原作里的学院是Wampus，所以（顺便）私设是猫控2333333


End file.
